Surface of Love
by DarkLinkLovesLink
Summary: Breaching the surface of love. Finding out what's real and what's not. Being together. Being apart. True love. Staying with you. Doing anything for you. Being your crutch. Your support. Having you there makes my world complete. But, right now, I just have to breach the surface of love.


**Warning: Yaoi. M/M. Boyxboy. Homosexual stuff. Call it whatever. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

After Link came back to the peace of Skyloft from saving Zelda, and the world might I add, he didn't get with Zelda. She ended up getting with Groose (gross if you ask me, but I don't ever say anything).

And well, Link and I remained best friends even though I've been in love with him who knows how long (three years to be exact, just in case you wanted to know). Sure, it's wrong to be in love with him since we're both guys, but I do.

Anyways… Here we are by the crystal blue waterfall, dangling our feet in the cool water. I look over at him, he's looking down at the water. At his reflection more correctly, he's probably thinking about the surface. I smile softly and lay on my back. He glances over at me and does the same.

I tip my head back and see Groose and Zelda making out. Heatedly. I snicker and gesture with my head for him to look. He does and makes a gagging face, "Gross."

I laugh and he grins. I clutch my stomach in laughter and he laughs as well.

We eventually calm down and I open my eyes, that I didn't know were closed, from the laughter. I see Zelda standing above me. Shoot. I jump and sit up straight.

"What's so funny boys?" she says with a slight glare in her eyes.

"Uh… It-It's nothing really…" Link says, his cheeks red. He knows Zelly would kill him if she found out. I flash him a playful grin.

"Oh really now?" she says doing her little hand-on-hip-answer-me-correctly thing, leaning forward slightly.

Flushed from laughing, I stand and dust myself up. "Yep." I offer Link a hand and he takes it. I pull him up. I notice that he's still flushed too.

"At least _I _have someone." she says. Man… that girl is good.

"Uh… how did you…?" I blink confused.

"We have ears you know." she says with a roll of her eyes. Link and I lock our gaze and turn red all the way up to the tips of our ears. "Oops?"

"Uh, yeah, oops." she says in the 'Uh.. duh!' tone and Groose rolls his eyes. I shrug and my stomach growls, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry."

Link laughs and says, "Me too."

Zelly rolls her eyes. "Boys." she mutters and walks away with Groose, who has a look on his face saying, _Hello. I'm right here._

I grin and put on my boots. "Where to, hero?" I tease him. Being best friends, when he came back he told me about his adventure, he has needed to get it off his chest and well, I was kind of there when he freaked. But, that's a story for later.

He rolls his eyes. "Ha ha. Funny. But, how about… well, depends. We could eat in the bazaar, the academy -not my first choice-, the Lumpy Pumpkin…"

I snicker at the comment about the academy. "We can go to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Beat ya there!" I quickly run and jump off the ledge. After a moment I call my Loftwing, Nova.

I grin as she catches me and out of the corner of my eye I see Link catching up with me. Psh… Not gonna happen. I urge Nova to go a little bit faster and Link and I race to the Lumpy Pumpkin.

The cool wind rushes past my face, blowing my hat. How do we even manage to keep these things on? I laugh inwardly. I don't think anyone knows how we do.

I reach the Lumpy Pumpkin abd jump off of Nova. I land swiftly in a crouch and stand back up out. "I beat'cha." I say as he lands.

"Only because I let you." I flash a grin, "Whatever."

He grins back and says playfully, "There is no way I would have let _you_ win."

I mock offense, "How dare you?" We laugh and walk inside the homey place, "Remember the time we accidentally broke the chandelier? We were working for weeks."

He laughs softly, "Yeah we were." I sit down at a table, watching as Link sits in front of me.

Our eyes lock for a split second before he looks away, his cheeks tinted as well as mine. We sit in a silence that rings with silent questions.

It's Link who breaks the silence. "S-So, um… should we order?"

"Um, yeah…" I nod and around the small 'café' if you will, for a waitress. One of the girls spots me and walks over, "Are you gentlemen ready order?"

"Um, yes. Link, are you?" he nods.

"Okay, I'd like a… Pumpkin soup and some water." I glance at the menu.

"Same." I hear Link's reply.

"I'll be right back with that order." she winks at me and walks away with a sway in her hips. Um, hate to break the news to her, but I don't like girls.

Link and I sit in silence and the waitress returns. "Here you go." she sets the food down and smiles, still leaning down, giving me a full view of something I really didn't want to see, "My name's Terra if you need anything else."

Link and I share a look and I say, "Um, thanks."

She winks at me and walks away. When she's out of earshot I say, "Definitely not the person for me."

Link nearly chokes on his water, laughing.

"What? It's true."

He manages to swallow down the water, "Speaking of love, did you know Calwin wrote Karane a love letter?"

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "And?"

"Well, Karane accepted it and -oddly enough- they're now dating."

"Interesting couple. Do you have anyone you like?" I ask him, curiously.

He blushes instantly, "U-Um… I-I… No-No one in par-particular…"

"Oh, don't be a liar." I say playfully. "Does Wittle Winky have a cwush?"

"Sh-Shuddup!" he turns redder and covers his face.

"Oh come on, seriously, who is it?" I feel kind of hurt that he has a crush, but hey, it's a natural thing…

He moves his hands from his still red face, "Fine.. Well… um… I won't tell you… B-but, y-you can guess… They're very sweet… Very attractive and a lot of people like them…" Them? They're? I can only assume it's a guy. I didn't know Link was gay…

"A-And their eyes sparkle and their hair is brown. They wear a lot of b-bright colors…" _Hm… _

"Is it a guy?"

"Wh-What?" his face turns even redder.

"I said, 'is it a guy?'" I repeat myself.

"I heard you… But.. Th-the question… um… y-yeah? Please don't hate me…"

"Why would I hate you? I am too."

"You're gay too?!" he asks, his eyes wide.

"Erm… Yeah." I shrug.

"Who do _you_ like?"

"Hey, I asked first."

"And I answered."

"Fine. I like… you."

* * *

**A/N: well, I kind of cut that off. Oh well! I love cliffies! Sorry 'bout any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm still learning.**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME: Who else thought the first time they played Kingdom Hearts, that Marluxia was a girl?**

**If you answer, Pipit give you cookie (gluten free for me!)! Or if you review. **

**Pipit: Erm, why me?**

**Because, I need someone to.**

**Red: I'll do it!**

**Not your story Red.**

**Oh, by the way, I own… absolutely… EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

***guys with big guns* N-No… I-I don't? I was joking?**


End file.
